weisskreuzfandomcom-20200223-history
Weiss Kreuz (franchise)
Weiss Kreuz (ヴァイスクロイツ, Vaisu Kuroitsu, lit. German for "White Cross") is an anime about four assassins that work in a flower shop called "The House of Kittens", a reference to their feline codenames. The assassins are members of a group called Weiß (white), which is run by Persia of the mysterious Kritiker organization. In addition to the two seasons of anime and one OVA series, the Weiss Kreuz franchise also includes a light novel, two manga series, and several drama CDs. Media Blasters released the anime in the North America as Knight Hunters: Weiss Kreuz. Characters Weiss An assassin group that is under the order of Kritiker ("critic" in German). Kritiker is a secret organization that falls under the Japanese police force. Aya Fujimiya (藤宮 蘭, Fujimiya Ran) :Codename: Abyssinian :Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu (Japanese), Paul Juhn (English) :Aya (アヤ, Aya) is a silent man whose sister is in a mysterious coma. His parents were killed and his sister run over by Reiji Takatori, and thus he joins Weiß seeking only revenge. As a constant reminder of the purpose behind his actions, he takes on his sister's name and wears one of her earrings, which actually were a gift from him to her. Because of his past tragedy and current resolve, he is strongly silent and seems very cold. His real name is Ran Fujimiya. Omi Tsukiyono (月夜野 臣, Tsukiyono Omi) :Codename: Bombay (Weiss Kreuz), Persia (Weiss Kreuz Glühen) :Voiced by: Hiro Yuuki (Japanese), Jamie McGonnigal (English) :Due to his computer skills, Omi (オミ, Omi) is in charge of gathering information and planning Weiß's missions. He does not remember his life before Kritiker (the underground crime-fighting organization Weiß is commissioned by) at the start of the series, but as the action unfolds he discovers he is in fact Mamoru Takatori, son of Reiji Takatori - head of the Takatori family, who are in some way related to almost all the missions the boys have to take. He has a tough time trying to figure out where his loyalty should lie, but in the end realizes that what he truly desires is to stop the corruption his biological family spreads. Later, in the Dramatic Precious drama CDs, he finds out that he is really Shuichi Takatori's biological son, and this is the reason he assumes the position "Persia" in Glühen. Ken Hidaka (飛鷹 健, Hidaka Ken) :Codename: Siberian :Voiced by: Tomokazu Seki (Japanese), Brian Morey (English) :Once a talented professional soccer goalie in the J-League, he was forced to quit since he was framed in a gambling scandal, despite the fact that he was completely innocent. It turns out his best friend, Koichiro Kase, drugged him so he would throw a game in favor of the gamblers. Ken doesn't know this, however, and is beaten up and left for dead in a burning warehouse when Kase tells him he found the leader of the gambling ring who set Ken up in the first place. Ken doesn't discover Kase's lies, believing him long gone, until he meets Kase some years later, attempting to figure out why his best friend is one of Weiss's targets. In the end, Kase, who is working very close under a man whom Weiss needs to kill, sets Ken up once more, giving him a false lead and then shooting at Ken himself. When Kase sees him one last time, Ken isn't deceived again, although he is tormented by his actions afterwards. Yoji Kudou (工藤 耀爾, Kudō Yōji) :Codename: Balinese :Voiced by: Shinichiro Miki (Japanese), Marc Diraison (English) :A ladies' man and a former private detective. Via some painful flashbacks and explanations on Youji's part, it is seen that he once ran a Private Investigator Agency with his true love, a woman with sunglasses and a distinctive beauty mark named Asuka Murase. She was shot and killed while investigating the members only Liott club which hides a prostitution ring. He joined Weiss to protect all the other women of the world because he couldn't protect his love, and this explains his insensitive-seeming practice of only accepting missions that have to do with women of legal age. Kritiker Persia (ペルシャ, Perushiya) :Voiced by: Juurouta Kosugi (Japanese), Christopher Yates (English) :The head officer of the police force by day and head of Kritiker, an underground organization fighting for justice, by night. His real name is Shuichi Takatori and he is brother to Reiji Takatori and Omi's biological father (with Reiji's wife; and that is the reason why Reiji did not pay the ransom for Omi when he was kidnapped). He uses the codename "Marigold" in the Endless Rain drama CD and "King" in the Crashers: Knight and Ran drama CDs. Manx (マンクス, Mankusu) :Voiced by: Mami Horikoshi (Japanese), Sue Gilad (English) :Persia's red-headed secretary, whom Yoji always flirts with but never gets anywhere with. She has feelings for Shuichi Takatori, but does not act on them due to their professional relationship and his remaining love for his brother's late wife. She uses the codename "Erika" in the Dramatic Precious drama CDs Birman (バーマン, Baman) :Voiced by: Kikuko Inoue :Along with Manx, Birman serves as a liaison between Weiß and Persia, bringing them their missions and information from Kritiker. Botan (牡丹, Botan) :Voiced by: Fumihiko Tachiki :A Kritiker agent who assists Birman in guiding Weiß, and takes a particular interest in Aya due to his own personal reasons for joining the organization. Category:Characters